


Always Come For You

by Just_Jess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jess/pseuds/Just_Jess
Summary: Edward finds himself in a bad situation and can only hope Oswald will save him.Roughly takes place in season 3, there is no Isabella





	Always Come For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic and I am slightly nervous so please be gentle. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything blah blah

Edward couldn't help but to be a bit annoyed by his current situation. He had been on his way to pick up a bottle of wine for dinner he was having with Oswald later that night . Sadly those plans now a thing of the past as he was forced at gun point into the back seat of a car. A piece of tape slapped over his mouth the moment the door closed, prevented him for calling for help. His captor made quick work of securing his hands behind his back with duct tape then binding his legs together, he knew he was in big trouble.

One of his captor, who he nickname the Quite One, held him down in the back seat pressing a gun to his head. The driver calling out, "keep you head down or we will kill you here and now." With few options he did his best to track where they were headed. Seeing the tops of the buldings knowing they were still in the city brought him some comfort but his heart sank as the city skyline faded into open sky.

Time seemed to pass slowly and the road felt endless the futher they drove out of the city, Edward's body was numb by the time car finally came to a stop. The driver, Edward nick named the Perv stepped out and walked to the backdoor near Edward's feet. Pulling the door open he roughly dragged Edward out of the car, throwing him over his shoulder. Edward couldnt help but feel embarrassed by the indignity of being carried into what he could only guess was an abandoned house.

Edward was brought into a small room and thrown on a disguting looking matterss. Rolling over to lay on his side he took note of his surroundings. There wasn't much to see, just a small dirty window which he could barely see the light from the sun as well as a small table with two chairs, not much else worthy of note. Edward was brought out of his thoughts as the Perv pulled out him phone and leaned far to close to his face, "smile for your friend princess," he said as he snapped an unsavory picture of him. "Perfect," he said as he stepped out of the room smiling at his screen. Edward closed his eyes as shame washed over him, he was obviously there to be used against Oswald as some sort of bargaining chip. Edward had long since admired the man people called the Penguin. Tracking his rise to power and the last thing he ever wanted was to be a burden in any way to the man he was greatful to call a friend. He felt so usless and stupid having been taken so easily. Testing his restraints he reafirmed there was no way be was going to be able to free himself. 

The Perv returned a short time later with a grin of his face, "that went well," looking over to Edward, " your friend has got quite a temper." Edward glared at him as the man walked over to the Quite One pulling him out of his chair and holding up the keys to the car. "Go get rid of the car and pick up the other one and remember to be careful. We are in way too deep for any mistakes, we do this right and we will be set up for life. " The Quite one simply nodded, taking the keys and leaving without a word. The Perv turned his attention back to Edward, pulling a small syringe out of his pocket. Edward started to panic, his protest muffled by the tape still over his mouth. He watched helpless as the Perv bent over and rolled up one of his sleeves. "Dont get your panties in a wad, its just something to help you sleep while we handle some adult things," he mocked as the plunged the needle intoEdward's arm. His arm burned as the liquid made it way through his vains, his body instantly feeling heavier. He fought to stay awake but his vision soon faded into black.

Edward's head was pounding as he slow regained consciousness , he wasn't sure how long he was out. Looking out the small window he could tell it was now dark outside, he had been taking around noon. He definitely missed dinner, he thought to himself. Edward spotted the Prev sitting at the table alone playing a card game when he just happened to looked up. "Well hello there sleeping beaty," he says abandoning his game and squating down next to him, "the Penguin must really like you, he already paid up." He grinned , "you know there are alot of rumors about you two, Im starting to believe they might be true." The Perv let out a laugh as Edward rolled his eyes, "hey im not judging, Im sure he's got some good qualities, maybe freak in the sack. Just not sure why so many people are afraid of him. He's not exactly very threatening." . He gently stroked Edward cheek causing a shiver to run down his spine, pulls away resulted in Edward recieving a hard slap to the face. The Perv grabbed him by the hair forcing him to meet his eyes, " do that again and I will cut your throat," he says before kisses Edward's forehead. As he leans in for to kiss the his neck sound of gun shots caused the Perv to jump to his feet.

The Perv ran grabbing the gun from the table just as the door swung open and four men filed in spreading out surrounding the man. He knew there was no way he was going to win this fight, sighing he dropped his gun. "This was rather unexcpected, " he said flatly. Edwards attention was brought to the door as the farmilar odd foot steps grew closer, Oswald limped into the room holding a shot gun over his shoulder. He wore a straight face but Ed could tell by his body language thst the man was pissed. He locked eyes with Edward, "boys, take that trash out for me and get it ready for some fun. I'll deal with him later, right now I've got a more pressing matters to deal with. Some privacy would be nice." He smiled, "too bad his friend wont be able to make it." His men wordlessly grabbed the Perv, dragging him out of the room. Oswald never taking his eyes off Edward as he gave his orders. Once his men were out of sight Oswlad quickly threw the gun to the ground and rushed to Edward's side. "Edward, Ed are you ok? " he couldn't hid the panic in his voice as he gently removed the tape over Edward's mouth. Ed couldnt stop the small hiss of pain that escaped his lips. "Sorry," he said as he ran his hand through Edward's hair. Edward for his part just closed his eyes and buried his head into Oswald's chest, he knew he was finally safe. Oswald wrapped his arm around Edward's waist pulling him closer, placing a small kiss on Edward's forehead. Oswald felt like he could finally breath. Edward groaned as he was freed from his restrains, his arms ached from being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. .

Oswald frantically started checking Edward for any injuries still holding him close, "are you hurt?" He asked running his fingers over the growing bruise on Edward's face from where the Perv had hit him. Edward just shook his head, clinging to his friends jacket as if his life depended on it. Oswald sighed sadly, "Im so sorry it took us so long to find you. I'm so sorry buddy." Edward had been missing for alittle over 15 hours, every moment had been a nightmare for him. He was pissed it had taken so long for his men to finally track him down but the kiddnappers had a small idea of what they were doing, driving two hours outside the city had made them a little difficult to find. "Oswald, " Edward whispered laying his head on his shoulder, "thank you for coming for me... Im so sorry I screwed up." Oswald gently rubbed his back, "Ed you did nothing wrong and I dont care if i have to storm the gates of hell, I will always come for you." Feeling it was now or never Oswald hesitantly pulled away from his friend cupping his face, " Edward, I love you. I've loved you for some time now. You are the only person on the face of the planet that I feel I can trust. I want to be with you Edward Nygma, if you will grant me the honor." 

Edward stared at him in disbelief, in all his wildest dreams he had never allowed himself to even think of Oswald and himself ever being together. He rememberd how star struck he was when he had first met him and how lucky he felt to have had the opportunity to learn from him. He would have loved to his answer with a clever riddle but his mind was still to fuzzy from the whole ordeal. He instead settled answering the only way he could; he gently pressed his lips to Oswald's lips. Oswald had played this out in his head a hunderds of times over but he never truly believed Edward would ever return his feelings. "I'll take that as a yes," he smiled pulling Edward back into a warm embrace. The two men sat there and held each other before Oswald broke the silence, " Ed, how about as our first activity as a couple we take care of your kiddnapper?" Ed met his eyes and smiled, "that is an excellent idea."


End file.
